39 Clues: New face, old name
by whiteranger3659
Summary: A new Cahill stirs some family trouble
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry." Justin said with a sigh, looking at his best friend.

"You're sorry for what?" She asked him, raising her eyebrow. It had been a few years since the fire, since his mother had died. He'd been on the run, with Fiske, though neither of them said anything to anyone about Justin being alive.

"I'm sorry for faking my death, which for the record wasn't my fault." He struggled to break free of the rope she had Ian Kabra, his one cousin, tie around him.

"And?" She asked, like she was enjoying to see him struggle. He sighed again.

"Look, I already said I was sorry. Can I please be untied?" He kept on struggling.

"Look, you knew about the Vespers, and-"

"And I tried my best to stop them from hurting my family. You all are lucky you lasted this long." He looked at Ian, then at Evan, who is apparently dating Amy. "I came back to save my family. It's the least I can do."

"Or he just came back to help the Vespers with an inside job." Ian commented. "You're not really going to trust him, are you, Sinead?" She looked at him.

"I-I don't know." She replied.

"Come on, Sinead, you've known me ever since we were kids. I know you better than anyone. You know me better than I know myself." Justin said, giving up on trying to break free.

"I know that." She looked at him. "But."

"But nothing! Where do you think he's been for the past few years? With the Vespers. Finding our weakest link, and when they tried to escape, they tell him to come to destroy his own family."

"Why would I do that?" Justin said, innocently. "I know our story, and I loved Grace. She would've wanted me here, not hiding."

"Grace would've wanted this, and Grace would've wanted that! She's been dead for a few years now! Live in the present, not the past."

"Ian!" Sinead finally yelled at him. "I've had enough of you."

"Yeah, me too." Justin said, Sinead looked at him.

"I've had enough of you too."

"Besides." Evan started. "Ian, you can't possibly tell us that we don't know where he's been when we don't fully know where you've been either, don't you think?"

'Hey, I kind of like this kid." Justin said with a smirk.

"Would you can it?" Sinead snapped at him.

"If you untie me." He replied. She rolled her eyes and untied him herself. Just then, they got a call from Amy.

"Oh no." Evan said, with a worried face.

"What is it?" Justin asked, getting feeling back into his arms. For being a snobby British rich kid, Ian surely knew how to tie knots.

"It's Amy." He replied.

"Oh, it's Amy? I want to talk to my little sister." He said, walking over to Evan.

"No!" She pulled him back. "She can't know you're here."

"Why not?" He asked. "Her and Dan are the reason I came back. I need to know they're alright." Sinead looked at Evan.

"Answer it." She said, so he did.

"Hey, Ames, you're looking pretty today." He said nervously.

"Evan, I'm wearing a wig and sideburns." She said with a blank face. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Oh, no, nothing's wrong. Are you crazy, everything's fine here." He said, then turning to Sinead for help.

"Amy?" A voice off of the screen called. "Amy, is that you?" Justin walked up near Evan. "Boy, you have changed. Last time I saw you, you were little." He said, with a smile on his face, making his blue eyes light up.

"Oh my god." Was all Amy could say.

"I told you!" Sinead said.

"Oh, I'm sorry little miss perfect! No one is always right, like you." Justin sarcastically told Sinead.

"It's like grade school all over again." Amy said, after a state of shock.

"Yeah, even if she was my best friend, we fought like every day." Justin said with a chuckle.

"Dan." Amy yelled off into the distance.

"Yeah?" A voice out of the screen said.

"Could you come here for a moment?" With that, a tired looking Dan Cahill appeared on the other side of Amy.

"What do you-? I that?" His eyes widened. "Justin! I thought you died." Dan said, overjoyed.

"Wait." Evan said. "How do you remember him?"

"Photographic memory, my friend." Dan stated. "Plus I remember that blonde hair anywhere."

"Look at you people!" Ian shouted. "This man could be dangerous! You don't know where he's been. You'll never know where he's been. For all you know he could have been in the Vesper stronghold all this time! I say don't trust him." Justin looked at everyone.

"Look, to be truthfully honest, Vesper one does want me to become the next Vesper one, but I'm not going to take it. I would have to destroy my family and everyone in it, and I can't seem to do that. I've never fully been on the side of good, but I am a Cahill, and a Madrigal. I'm going to do whatever it takes for you guys to trust me, and to save our family." Justin looked at everyone, even Dan was speechless.

"Look." Sinead finally said. "I think the best place for you to be right now is with Amy and Dan, and help them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Look, I know it would be best, but you know, I kind of want to stay here, and help out. Besides, I think I'll be better here, they have Jake and Atticus, don't they?"

"Well, I guess so." Sinead replied.

"So, it's settled. If they need someone, we send that Kabra kid." Justin said, looking at Ian.

"You see? He wants to get rid of me!"

"Oh, come on Ian, I'm sure he's just kidding." She said, looking at Justin and smiling, like she used to.

"You only taking his side because you still have feelings for this.." He looked at Justin. "Imposter."

"If I'm an imposter, then you're Chuck Norris." Justin said, which made Sinead laugh.

"You do know that's humanly impossible, right J?" She said, laughing slightly.

"That not what you said when we were ten." He said, and looked at her with a smirk. "You said you were going to build some machine that can switch bodies, and you were going to switch yourself with Amy because you wanted to be my sister." He laughed.

"I was immature back then." She responded.

"Yeah, and I didn't explode my elementary school." Justin said sarcastically.

"You see?" Ian said quietly to Evan. "He's a menace."

"No, but he is good for Sinead. Like they said, they've been best friends since forever."

"You don't get it!" Ian threw his hands into the air and walked away.

"So, how exactly did you blow up your school?" Evan asked.

"Well, you see, um, there was this..no, that's not right. Oh, there was a, no no." He stopped talking and thought. "You know, I'm not very sure."

"Oh, well, oh well." Evan said, bummed out.

"All I remember is my principal was burned as shit, dude. It was hilarious, she had to take off for the rest of the year to recover." Sinead hit him.

"It's not nice to laugh." She said and left the room, furious.

"What's her deal?" Justin asked Evan.

"Well, during the clue hunt, there was this accident that involved her and her brothers to get injured."

"Oh." Justin said. "Well, I think I fucked that up."

"You think?" Evan went back to computer stuff, while Justin grabbed his bag.

"Just take any room?" He asked, Evan nodded. Justin left and found a vacant room. He threw his bag on the bed and started unpacking. He came across the ring. He started grinning uncontrollably.

"Having fun with that much power?" He heard a voice say at the doorway. He looked behind him and saw Sinead in the door frame. He motioned for her to come in.

"Close the door." He said with a smirk, and she did.

"I was wondering how long it would be until you came." She said, crossing her arms.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you caved." He shot back. "You know, I thought you were loyal to your family, but apparently you're not."

"I thought you were loyal too, but the ring begs to differ." She looked at the golden ring in his hand.

"Just a gift from our old friend." He said with a smile. He walked closer to Sinead. "So, tell me, when will you get that serum?" He asked, whispering it in her ear.

"I'll get it when I get it." She replied.

"I'm growing impatient with you. I might as well get it myself." He took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry, it's just, We're on the verge of my cover being blown."

"That's why you act fast." He snapped.

"They changed you." Sinead said after a few moments of looking directly into Justin's eyes, which were now filled with rage.

"So? Maybe _they_ changed you! Maybe we're right, and you're wrong. Maybe this is how everyone should live."

"What about all of them that came before you? They didn't have this spot just fall straight into their lap like you did! Give everyone some respect."

"They don't need respect. They need discipline. They need structure. Someone like me could whip their sorry asses into shape!" Sinead looked at him, then rested her head on his chest.

"I missed you." She said.

"I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled. It's just, the old man's gonna croak, and I'll be Vesper 1. This is kind of hard on me."

"Maybe it's good that you take a break." She suggested, but Justin shook his head.

"The current Vesper 1 never took a break, and I won't stop until I get revenge." He put his arms around her into a hug. "We could have all of the power in the world." He said.

"I just want my brothers to be healed." She said.

"We can do that too. They can live in our castle." He smiled, and she laughed.

"You're kidding me. A castle?"

."The sky's the limit, babe, and then some." He said. "I want you to get the serum tonight. Take this with you, but only use it when you have to." He walked to his bag and pulled out the smallest gun ever.

"I can't believe you have one of those." She said, looking at the gun.

"I have plenty. Look, get the serum. I don't care what's at stake. I'll be watching, just in case something goes wrong." He looked into her eyes. "I don't want to lose you." She smiled. Justin looked toward the door. "You better go. For now, we don't want suspicion." He looked at Sinead. "Here, you should have this." He gave her the golden ring. Sinead looked at it, and then at him.

"This was meant for you, though."

"Now it's for you." He said. "Besides, they'll find it here, and confront me." He took her hand with the ring in it. "Pretend it's my class ring."

"You never went to public school."

"Neither did you." He chuckled. "You better get going." He said, and watched her leave. Justin sighed and closed the door again. He wished this would all blow over. He knew he could never get his siblings on his side. He had a fight with his twin brother, Parker, a few months ago. They've lost contact since. He knew the same would happen with Dan and Amy, unless he got them on his side, which would never happen. No one abandoned them. Justin laid down on the bed and woke to his phone startling him. It was Parker. "Speak of the devil." Justin said aloud before answering the phone.

"We need to talk." Parker said. Justin laughed silently at his brother's Irish accent.

"Decide to come crawling back?" He said to his brother.

"What's with the accent. How long have you been in America?" Justin sighed.

"You ruin all of my fun!" He said in his real, British voice. Being in a boarding school since you were nine in a foreign country gives you an accent apparently. Either that, or him and his brother wanted to fit in better.

"Congratulations, by the way." He could hear the bitterness in Parker's voice.

"On what?" He asked, confused as hell.

"He's dead."


End file.
